Kurenai
| base = Telaar, Nagrand | faction = alliance | leader = Arechron | rewards = Talbuk mounts | tokens = | quartermaster = Trader Narasu | tabard = Kurenai Tabard.jpg }} The Kurenai, Draenei for "redeemed", are a faction of Broken draenei who have escaped the grasp of their various slavers in Outland and have made their home at Telaar in southern Nagrand. It is there that they seek to rediscover their destiny. They also maintain a small presence at Orebor Harborage in Zangarmarsh. History From the official site: The Kurenai are a group of Broken who have escaped the grasp of their various slavers in Outland. They recently took possession of Telaar, a town in the far south of Nagrand. Unlike many other Broken, the Kurenai are trying their best to overcome their demonic taint. Nevertheless, despite their noble intent, the Kurenai are cautious toward all outsiders, who sometimes mistake the Kurenai for their wretched brethren. A number of Kurenai also dwell in Zangarmarsh at the Orebor Harborage, where they are trying to strengthen the ties between the draenei at Telredor and the Kurenai home city of Telaar. Yet the path of the Kurenai's destiny is long and dangerous, and many threats lurk on the winding road ahead... quite literally. In order for messengers to pass swiftly between Telaar and Telredor, the roads of Zangarmarsh must be secured. The task will prove difficult, considering the marsh's abundance of mostly aggressive wildlife. The most imminent danger to the Kurenai, though, comes from ogres. In Zangarmarsh, the Ango'rosh ogres are moving in from the west, while in Nagrand, ogres from the Boulderfist and Warmaul clans are a constant threat to the safety of Telaar. Infighting between the ogre clans has displaced some of the big brutes from their mounds, sending them out searching for food in regions that had previously been spared the ogres' insatiable appetite. Another problem the Kurenai face in Nagrand is being caused by a different group of Broken: the Murkblood tribe. These savage Broken sacked the Mag'har settlement of Sunspring Post, slaying many orcs and destroying any chance of peaceful coexistence between Kurenai and Mag'har in the near future. To make matters worse, the Murkblood tribe seems to be planning to use their newfound strength against the people of Telaar. Because the Kurenai are trying to mend their ties to their draenei brethren, they are supporting the draenei's decision to join the Alliance by allowing all Alliance members to enter Telaar unharmed. Those who seek out Telaar will find that the Kurenai, although wary of strangers at first, are good people who greatly honor the friendship of their proven allies. Reputation Alliance players start with the Kurenai. If you are interested in getting with the Kurenai, please look at the short Kurenai Reputation Guide. * Be aware that the Obsidian Warbeads are also used for Consortium reputation so think carefully on where you want reputation before handing them in. * Also keep in mind that the consortium only gives half the rep per bead and they have multiple repeatable quests to get rep once you can handle Netherstorm mobs, whereas the beads and killing Ogres are basically it for Kurenai once you do the other quests. * As of patch 3.0.8, the ogres give full rep at 80. * As of 5.0.5, Warmaul ogres give 11 rep per kill and Obsidian Warbeads 550 per turn-in. Rewards Trader Narasu located on the east side of the Inn, outside: Quests Zangarmarsh Total Reputation Gained: 4,500 * * * (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) Require reputation * (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) Nagrand Total Reputation Gained: 10,570 * (+500 Reputation) ** (+1000 Reputation) *** (+20 Reputation) **** (+500 Reputation) ***** (+700 Reputation) ****** (+300 Reputation) ******* ******** ********* (+700 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) *** (Group) (+500 Reputation) **** (Group) (+700 Reputation) * (+50) * (+500 Reputation) ** (+500 Reputation) Repeatable * (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) ** (+700 Reputation) * (+700 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) * (+500 Reputation) * (+700 Reputation) There are a variety of quests. Four of them involve Wanted: Dead or Alive themes in which you are asked to slay various interlopers (Ogres, Warlocks). In others you act as an emissary and you are assigned to act as an enactor of their will (e.g. kill several Daggerfen members, an assassin group of Lost Ones). There is one repeatable Quest where you can turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads, that drop from Ogres in Nagrand. Note that you could also turn these Beads in for Reputation at the Consortium (Quest at Aeris Landing). Trivia *Kurenai is Japanese for "crimson". *Alliance players were previously able to check the "At War" box for this faction, letting them kill guards and vital NPCs. This has since been patched. External links ;Old es:Kurenai fr:Kurenaïs Category:Alliance factions Category:Broken tribes Category:Kurenai Category:Nagrand